This Is My Love For You
by kkyu32
Summary: "Sudah kubilang Cho Kyuhyun, aku tidak menyukaimu!/Bocah bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu tetap tersenyum./Baiklah.. Aku mau jadi pacarmu. Tapi ada syaratnya./Kalau kau bisa menjaga cincin ini sampai pukul 12 malam nanti aku akan menjadi kekasihmu. Tapi kalau kau gagal, kau harus menjauhiku. Bagaimana?/Aku akan menjadi kekasih Siwon hyung.. Saranghae hyung.. WONKYU! DLDR. RnR


**Title : This Is My Love For You**

**Main Cast : Wonkyu**

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior adalah milik mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam wajah dan nama. Kalo Kyuhyun sih punya saya /plak**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Yaoi**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah. Para siswa SM High School keluar dari tendanya, bersiap memulai kegiatan paginya di kawasan perkemahan. Saat ini mereka sedang berwisata kesalah satu kawasan perkemahan dalam rangak kegiatan sekolah. Disaat anak-anak lain sedang sibuk berolahraga...

"Siwon hyung.. Saranghae.."Siwon mendengus kesal. Sudah ribuan kali ia mendengar kata 'saranghae' dari bibir anak itu.

"Sudah kubilang Cho Kyuhyun, aku tidak menyukaimu! Kenapa tidak bosan-bosan sih menyatakan perasaanmu seperti itu?!"Bentaknya. Bocah bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu tetap tersenyum.

"Aku tahu hyung. Tapi aku yakin suatu hari kau akan mencintaiku juga."Ujarnya yakin. Kalimat itu terdengar menjijikan ditelinga Siwon. Mencintai? Hello?! Apa kau tidak tahu siapa Choi Siwon? Ia adalah seorang lelaki populer di SM High School. Semua lelaki dan perempuan berusaha mendekatinya. Tapi setelah ditolak Siwon sekali, mereka akan berhenti dan memilih menjadi teman Siwon. Sedangkan Kyuhyun.. Uh, Siwon bosan melihat wajahnya.

Siwon sekarang berusaha memikirkan sebuah rencana untuk membuat Kyuhyun berhenti mengganggunya.

_Aha!_

Siwon tersenyum lebar saat mendapat sebuah ide.

"Baiklah.. Aku mau jadi pacarmu. Tapi ada syaratnya."Ujar Siwon. Mata Kyuhyun langsung berbinar-binar.

"Benarkah?"Seru Kyuhyun. Siwon mengangguk. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celananya.

"Kalau kau bisa menjaga cincin ini sampai pukul 12 malam nanti aku akan menjadi kekasihmu. Tapi kalau kau gagal, kau harus menjauhiku. Bagaimana?"Jelas Siwon.

"Ne!"Kyuhyun menjawab tanpa ragu.

"Kau tidak boleh memakai cincin itu dijarimu. Karena kalau kau berhasil, aku yang akan memakaikannya dijarimu."Jelas Siwon lagi. Pipi Kyuhyun memerah. Siwon.. Orang yang berhasil merebut hatinya akan memakaikan cincin dijari manisnya? Mimpikah ia?

"Baiklah."Kyuhyun menyetujui. Siwon meletakkan cincin itu ditelapak tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendekap erat cincin Siwon itu.

"Aku pergi dulu Siwon hyung!"Ujar Kyuhyun senang lalu berlari meninggalkan Siwon.

Kalian pasti bingung bukan mengapa bisa Siwon membawa cincin ke tempat perkemahan? Jawabannya adalah adik Siwon, Jiwon. Adik kecilnya itu kadang suka memasukkan mainannya ke kantung-kantung celana Siwon. Dan kali ini yang dimasukkan adalah cincin mainannya.

Untuk menjaga cincin itu terlalu mudah bukan? Siwon tidak mau menyerahkan dirinya begitu saja pada Kyuhyun. Ia sudah menyusun rencana.

"Hyukkie-ah! Donghae-ah! Kemari!"Panggil Siwon. Sepasang sahabat itu datang menghampiri Siwon.

"Ada apa, Won?"Tanya Donghae. Siwon menjelaskan rencananya pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Setelah itu mereka bertiga tertawa jahil dan melakukan high five satu sama lain.

"Kalian harus berhasil, arasseo?"Ujar Siwon.

"Tenang saja. Itu terlalu mudah untuk kami, Siwon. Apalagi hanya anak lemah itu."Ujar Eunhyuk.  
.

.

.  
Kyuhyun duduk dipinggir tendanya. Ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil menatap cincin pemberian Siwon.

"Kyuhyun-ah, jangan tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu. Kau menyeramkan, tahu."Ujar Ryeowook. Salah seorang dari Sahabat dekat Kyuhyun. Teman Kyuhyun memang tidak banyak. Bisa dibilang sangat sedikit. Ia hanya memiliki Ryeowook dan kekasih Ryeowook, Yesung. Selebihnya tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kadang dijadikan korban pembullyan karena umurnya 2 tahun dibawah mereka. (murid akselerasi). Terlebih karena pendekatannya yang gencar pada Siwon.

"Cincin?"Ryeowook bertanya-tanya. Kyuhyun menceritakan semuanya pada Ryeowook dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku tidak yakin Siwon bersungguh-sungguh, Kyu."Ujar Ryeowok ragu-ragu. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Waeyo?"Tanya Kyuhyun polos.

"Yah.. Aku tidak yakin saja ia akan menerimamu dengan cara aneh seperti ini."Jelas Ryeowook. Menatap langit malam yang menampakkan bintang-bintang indah.

"Aku yakin Wookie. Siwon-hyung tidak akan berbohong."Ujarnya dengan senyum manis dan wajah memerah.

Dari kejauhan seseorang memerhatikan dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

'Kenapa aku baru menyadari kalau senyumnya begitu manis?'Batinnya. Tunggu. Apa?! Manis?! Lelaki itu menampar pipinya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Choi Siwon?!"Ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Siwon-ah, kami akan mulai bergerak."Ujar duo Eunhae dengan seringaian nakal.

"E-eh? Baiklah."Jawab Siwon ragu. Saat Ryeowook sudah meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri mereka memulai aksinya.  
.

.

.  
"Hai Kyuhyun-ah."Sapa Donghae dengan senyum polosnya. Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum.

"Hai juga Donghae hyung.."Sapa Kyuhyun balik. Duo Eunhae mendudukan dirinya disebelah Kyuhyun, sehingga Kyuhyun berada ditengah.

"Cincin dari siapa, Kyu? Indah sekali.."Ujar Eunhyuk.

"Ini dari Siwon hyung!"Jawabnya senang.

"Bolehkah aku memegangnya?"Tanya Donghae. Kyuhyun menatap Donghae ragu.

"Bu-bukannya aku tidak mengijinkan.. Tapi Siwon hyung menyuruhku menjaganya. Aku takut hilang.."Ujar Kyuhyun. Ia menjauhkan tangannya yang sedang memegang cincin dari Siwon itu dari tangan Donghae. Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk merebut cincin itu dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Eunhyuk hyung! Kembalikan!"Seru Kyuhyun. Ia meloncat-loncat. Berusaha menggapai tangan Eunhyuk. Tubuhnya memang lebih kecil karena umurnya yang lebih muda.

"Jangan harap!"Seru Eunhyuk lalu Eunhae segera berlari masuk kedalam hutan. Kyuhyun berlari secepat mungkin. Tak peduli dengan dirinya yang sudah terjatuh berkali-kali karena kaki pendeknya berusaha berlari secepat mungkin.

"Eunhyuk hyung, Donghae hyung! Kumohon kembalikan!"Seru Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba Eunhae berhenti.

"Kau mau ini?"Tanya Eunhyuk sambil memperlihatkan cincin itu diwajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia sudah tak kuat bicara. Tenaganya sudah habis karena dipakai berlari karena fisiknya memang lemah.

"Ambil saja sendiri! Hahahahaha!"Eunhyuk melempar cincin itu kedalam sungai. Mata Kyuhyun melebar saat itu juga. Tubuhnya terjatuh ditanah kotor. Airmata keluar dari mata indahnya.

"Hyukkie.. Apa kita tidak keterlaluan?"Bisik Donghae. Ia iba juga melihat Kyuhyun. Pakaiannya kotor, penuh tanah dan peluh, tangan dan kakinya penuh luka karena terjatuh..

"Tentu tidak! Kita hanya mengikuti rencana Siwon bukan?"Bisik Eunhyuk lagi.

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita kembali ke tenda!"Ujar Eunhyuk lalu menarik tangan Donghae pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian.

Kyuhyun masih terduduk. Menatap aliran sungai yang deras itu. Dipikirannya terus terbayang wajah Siwon.

_"Kalau kau bisa menjaga cincin ini sampai pukul 12 malam nanti aku akan menjadi kekasihmu. Tapi kalau kau gagal, kau harus menjauhiku. Bagaimana?"_

"Andwae! Aku tidak mau menjauhi Siwon hyung!"Ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Ia perlahan berdiri dari posisinya sekarang, lalu memberanikan diri menceburkan dirinya ke sungai deras itu.

_BYUR!_

Kyuhyun menyelam. Mencari cincin Siwon kemana-mana.

_DUAK_

Kepalanya terantuk batu besar. Ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat dibelakang kepalanya. Tapi ia tak sadar kalau darah terus keluar dari luka itu.

'Aku akan menjadi kekasih Siwon hyung.. Saranghae hyung..'Batinnya.  
.

.

.  
Ryeowook berkeliling area perkemahan. Mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun.

"Mencari siapa, Wookie?"Tanya Yesung -kekasih Ryeowook-.

"Aku mencari Kyuhyunnie.."Nada Ryeowook terdengar cemas. Ia takut Kyuhyun di bully lagi.

"Kau sudah mencari kesemua tempat?"Tanya Yesung. Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Anak itu tak akan mendekatimu lagi Siwon-ah! Aku sudah melempar cincin darimu kedalam sungai!"Duo Eunhae menceritakan kejadian tadi kepada Siwon. Ryeowook yang tanpa sengaja mendegar pembicaraan itu langsung terbawa emosi.

"CHOI SIWON!"Teriaknya kencang. Semua mata menoleh kearah suara itu berasal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyuhyun? Jawab!"Teriaknya. Yesung mengelus punggung kekasihnya. Berusaha meredam amarah laki-laki manis itu.

"Aku hanya mengerjainya. Paling sebentar lagi ia kembali. Ia tak mungkin mencari cincin itu kedalam sungai bukan?"Ujar Siwon santai. Wajah Ryeowook memerah menahan amarah.

"Kau.. Kau pikir Kyuhyunnie semudah itu menyerah, hah?! Kau pikir cinta Kyuhyun untukmu itu main-main?!"Serunya. Siwon terdiam.

"Kau tak pernah memikirkan perasaannya, Siwon. Dia sangat mencintaimu. Ia bahkan.. Ia bahkan rela.. Hiks."Ryeowook menutup mulutnya. Ia tak sanggup meneruskan kalimatnya. Yesung mendekap tubuh kecil Ryeowook. Mengelus rambut laki-laki manis itu.. Memberikan ketenangan.

"Rela? Rela apa maksudmu?"Tanya Siwon bingung.

"Ia rela menyumbangkan satu ginjalnya untukmu Siwon-ah."Ujar Yesung.

_DEG_

Siwon mematung. Ginjal? Maksudnya?

"Maksudmu? Maksudmu apa, hah? Jangan main-main."Ujar Siwon sambil tertawa.

"Kau ingat kecelakaan mobil 1 tahun yang lalu? Kecelakaan yang disebabkan oleh kau yang berkendaraan sambil mabuk-mabukan? Mobil yang kau tabrak itu adalah mobil keluarga Kyuhyun, Siwon."Ujarnya.

"Saat itu Kyuhyun dan keluarganya berniat berlibur keluar kota. Ditengah perjalanan, mobilmu menghantam mobil Kyuhyun. Kalian semua terluka parah. Kedua orangtua Kyuhyun meninggal ditempat. Paru-paru Kyuhyun robek sehingga sampai sekarang ia mengidap penyakit pneumotorax. Saat melihat korban tabrakan lainnya adalah kau, dan kau membutuhkan donor ginjal secepatnya, ia bersikeras mendonorkan ginjalnya padamu."Jelas Yesung panjang lebar. Siwon masih mematung.

"Kau bercandakan?"Siwon jatuh terduduk ditanah. Air bening turun dari matanya.

"Aku sungguh-sunggu Siwon. Kyuhyun sangat mencintaimu."Ujar Yesung lagi.

_"Siwon hyung! Jeongmal saranghaeyo.."_

_"Siwon hyung! Maukah kau menjad kekasihku? Saranghaeyo.."_

_"Aku yakin Wookie. Siwon-hyung tidak akan berbohong."_

_"Saranghaeyo.."_

_"Saranghaeyo.."_

Siwon menangis meraung-raung. Meratapi kebodohannya. Ia menyia-nyiakan seseorang yang sangat mencintainya.

"Jangan hanya menangis. Ayo kita cari Kyuhyun."Ujar Yesung. Ryeowook masih ada didalam pelukannya. Masih menangis. Siwon mengangguk. Beberapa guru dan teman-teman ikut bergabung. Duo Eunhae yang mengetahui dimana sungai itu berada memimpin jalan.

.

.

.  
"Kyuhyun-ah! Eodiya?"Seru semua orang. Mereka menyorot senter kesana dan kemari. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam. Sangat sulit untuk melihat, apalagi untuk mencari?

Siwon menyusuri tepi sungai. Hatinya sungguh tidak tenang.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. Eodiya?"Ujarnya. Airmata masih mengalir sesekali dari matanya. Tapi buru- buru ia menghapusnya.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat sesosok manusia berpegangan pada batu besar ditengah sungai. Berusaha menahan arus.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"Ia berteriak. Semua orang berkumpul. Siwon dengan berani masuk kedalam air sungai. Berusaha Menarik tubuh Kyuhyun kedaratan.

"Pegang tali ini Siwon-ah!"Ujar seorang guru. Siwon mengikuti instruksi sang guru. Teman-teman yang lain berusaha menarik tubuh Siwon dan Kyuhyun dari dalam air.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Sadarlah!"Ujar Siwon. Mata Kyuhyun terpejam, bibirnya membiru, kulitnya yang putih pucat kini berubah menjadi seputih mayat. Yang paling memprihatinkan adalah kepalanya yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Kyuhyun perlahan membuka matanya. Dan betapa bahagianya ia saat melihat Siwon yang ada didepan wajahnya.

"Siwon hyung.."Ujarnya dengan suara serak.

"Kau harus segera kerumah sakit, Kyu!"Ujarnya. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak usah."Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, jam berapa sekarang?"Tanyanya. Matanya sudah sangat berat. Tubuhnya kedinginan karena berjam-jam terendam air.

"Jam duabelas malam Kyuhyun-ah.. kumohon.. Kita harus kerumah sakit!"Ujar Siwon. Ia mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun dipelukannya. Mencoba menghangatkannya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan sebelah kanannya. Ia ingin membuka kepalan tangannya. Tapi sulit. Ia sudah mengepalkan tangannya berjam-jam sehingga terasa sangat kaku. Siwon membantu Kyuhyun membuka kepalan tangannya. Dan rasa bersalah Siwon semakin menumpuk. Cincin inikah?

"Aku berhasil."Ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis. Walau lemah.

"Ya. Kau berhasil.."Ujar Siwon. Ia mengambil cincin itu. Menyematkannya dijari manis Kyuhyun. Ia mengecup kening Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih.. Sudah menerima cintaku.."Ujar Kyuhyun. Matanya semakin berat. Siwon mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyuhyun. Melumat bibir yang biasanya semerah cherry, kini membiru.

Siwon melumatnya lembut. Kyuhyun juga membalas ciumannya. Ciuman ini terasa sangat nikmat, penuh cinta.

"Saranghae Siwon hyung.."Bisik Kyuhyun disela-sela ciumannya.

"Nado saranghae, Kyunnie.."Balas Siwon sebelum akhirnya melumat lagi bibir Kyuhyun. Ia terus mengucapkan saranghae, hingga... Tak ada lagi balasan ciuman dari Kyuhyun. Airmata Siwon kembali terurai deras. Ia masih terus mencium bibir Kyuhyun yang kini terasa dingin. Berharap Kyuhyun membalas ciumannya. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Siwon. Sehingga Siwon melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Dia sudah pergi Siwon."Ujar Yesung. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah menutup matanya untuk selamanya.

Tak ada lagi kata-kata cinta dari Kyuhyun.

Tak ada lagi laki-laki manis yang membuatnya kesal..

Tak ada lagi laki-laki manis yang membuatnya jatuh cinta..

"Kyuhyun-ah.."Siwon memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun. Ryeowook memeluk tubuh yesung erat. Air matanya tak bisa berhenti mengalir saat mengetahui sahabatnya sudah pergi.

"Saranghae Kyuhyun-ah.."

_'Nado saranghae hyung..'_

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bukannya lanjutin bikin Only You dan FF lainnya saya malah bikin FF baru.. #digampar**

**saya coba bikin endingnya seromantis + semiris mungkin.. tp kyknya kurang ya? smoga bagus deh.**

**Yang baca tolong Review yah..**

**biar saya semangat bikin FF lain lagi ^^**

**mind to RnR?**

**-kkyu32-**


End file.
